Dhi'ki-de
by GreyBattle
Summary: A yautja goes on a hunt on earth to claim Ooman trophies but never in history had something like this happened...What is he to do? Can he do anything?..or will he die with the planet...along with someone else.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Predator.**

"Where will you be going, brother?"

"To earth. It's been some time since I last visited"

"Going on a hunt I see, Yeyin-r'ka"

"Sei-i"

It was true. It has been some time that I have been on a hunt on earth and claimed Ooman thropies. But I had to face it, the Oomans are becoming unworthy prey. They are weak in combat, easy to kill and cowards. There are so few that are worthy now, rare. The only reason a yautja is defeated by one is when they have been out-smarted, stupid, or just got to cocky. Still they are a favorite prey to the yautja because of their intelligence and probably of their violent nature and use of technology. The only reason I am going to that planet is simply to have a good hunt. The last time I went, I had claimed the skull of one of the most feared Oomans on earth. It was challenging but fun. Or perhaps maybe I'll just go to hunt earth's creatures. Maybe those big, furred, carnivorous creatures I heard a Ooman once say he hunted that had long claws and fangs. Or those feline beasts I heard my clan brothers hunted on their hunt on earth.

My mandibles clicked together at the many choices I could do. I have become a great hunter in my clan. I am greatly respected among my kind. Strong and highly ranked.

I hear steps coming toward the room. I turn my direction to the door as it auto-mantically opened and revealed a reddish, dark patterned yautja with grey dreadlocks dressed in fancy furs and armor. Judging by his appearance he was an elder and also my sire.

"Greetings Yeyin-r'ka" he greeted.

"Greetings, sire" I greeted back.

"I've heard of your hunt to earth and wish for you to do a favor for me"

I cocked my head to the side "What will it be, sire?"

"I need you to do research on the Oomans of the planet. Strange things have been reported about them"

"I am no scientist" I growled.

"I know but no one else will take the task"

"And what makes you think I will"

He looked me straight in the eye and made his own growl "IF you have spare time, will you do it? You are anyway going to that planet to hunt Oomans, no? So why not study them? It never hurts to know more about your prey."

I crossed my arms "Fine. I will study Oomans IF I have spare time" I told my sire.

"Very well" he turned and left the room.

I wondered why was it necessary to study Oomans. Everything is still the same with them. Does he need me to study their progress in technology? Has their government changed? Does he need me to study Oomans in general?

I shook my head to get it out of my mind. I'll worry about it AFTER my hunt. I walked out of the room and into the hall. I have to find my ship so that I may begin my journey To earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own predator.**

3 weeks ago...

May 5. Day 1.

I didn't know what was happening but I knew something was going on. My parents were panicking. My brother was anxious and worried. They all tried to hide it from me. My daddy came into our rooms one night yelling and screaming at us to pack all our stuff. I got scared, I told him to stop screaming at us but he just kept on screaming at us to hurry up. My brother yelled at him what was going on. He didn't answer, instead he kept on screaming and that's when my mommy came into my room hugged me and told me "It's going to be ok, baby. Just do what he says, it's ganna be ok" in sobs. I nodded and went to my beds side and grabbed teddy, while mommy started to pack my cloths. I walked out of my room and into the small hallway. From across the hall I saw my brother in his room packing his stuff quickly. I slowly walked down the hall to his room.

"Robby? What's going on?..." My brother, Robby stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me.

"...Why are we packing?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should do what the old man says, all right, Daisy?" He said quickly and calmly.

I stud there at the door frame until Robby finished and rushed out. I hugged teddy closer to me. Mommy can out of my room with bags in her hands and looked at me.

"There you are!" Mommy said relieved, dropped her bags and ran over to me. She went on her knees and putted her hand in my hair and gave me another hug.

"Everything's going to be ok, sweety, everything's going to be okay..." She kept on repeating it to me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. These were the kind of kisses she gave me when saying goodbye, like when she drops me off at school, or when she leaves to go to work and to not worry. Is she saying goodbye? She gave me one last hug and got up.

"What's happening, mommy?"

"It's nothing to worry about, honey. Come on, let's go down stairs" she grabbed my hand and we walked quickly down stairs.

We went toward the kitchen and I saw my daddy grabbing food from the fridge and putting them in a box. My daddy turned to look at us.

"Lucy, you got the keys?"

"Yeah, I got them"

"Go start the car" He told her. Mommy pulled her hand away from me and went out the front door.

"Rob, carry these boxes to the car"

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Just do as I say, ok!" Daddy yelled at Robby. Robby did as he said and grabbed one of the boxes and followed mommy. I was getting scared, I hugged teddy tighter. Everything was dark and scary. The kitchen tv was on and it showed the news. The news lady was panicking and talking about monsters and stuff. They went 'live' and it showed people running and screaming. There were crashed cars, some burning. They were all running in the same direction. The camera man would make few glances behind him. I couldn't tell what was happening, the camera man kept shaking the camera. Then daddy came and turned off the tv.

"Come on, princess" he picked me up and carried me toward the front door. We stopped in front of the door frame and putted me down. He grabbed my jacket from the hanger and togged me to put it on.

"Put this on" he told me. I putted my jacket on with his help and pulled the zipper up. "Mommy's waiting for you in the car, go" he said softly this time.

I heard a scream outside. It was mommy. Then I heard a gun. It was loud, I jumped.

"LUCY!" Daddy ran out the door and I followed.

I saw mommy holding a gun and a man's body on the front yard. A dead body. I pulled teddy closer digging my nails into his fake fur. I started to tremble. Was he dead...was that man dead? Did mommy kill that man? Why...why mommy?

"What the fuck!" My brother shouted getting out of the car to see what happened.

"Stay in the car!" mommy screamed.

I was still standing there not taking my eyes off the body. I felt two hands grab me, one covering my eyes and other on my shoulder. I jumped and stopped breathing for a second. It was daddy. "get in the car sweety...Lucy get in the car!" He told me and then mommy.

I ran to the car, opened the door and crawled in. Daddy and mommy got in and daddy told me to put my seat belt. I strapped on my seat belt.

Then my brother yelled "What the fuck happened!"

Daddy calmed down this time but did answer and started the car, neither mommy answered.

This time I asked "what's going on?"...

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note on Daisy, she's a little girl, about 10 years old and Rob (not full name) is about 17. Yeah, just wanted you to know that...Oh and about Yenin-r'ka, he won't make an appearance yet but he will in further chapters, probably in the next one. If you still dont know what's happening, your about to find out! :D or more like D:**

May 5, 12:13 [before was 11:27] Day 1.

As my daddy drove everyone was quiet. Until my big brother.

Robby angrily said "What the fuck is happening".

Both my mommy and daddy made glances at each other but set their eyes back to the road.

"Tell us!" Robby demanded.

"Look I-it's nothing to worry about" Mommy stuttered.

"Nothing to worry about!? You just shot a man, mom! And when the fuck did you get a gun!?" Robby angrily yelled at mommy. Mommy just looked down and began to cry but didn't say anything.

"It wasn't a man, Ok! It wasn't a man..." Daddy yelled at Robby.

"What I saw looked like a fucking man to me! Jesus, you just killed a man!"

And that started a whole lot of yelling from the both of them. I decided to cover my ears and scream as loud as I can. I hated fights. I hated the swearing, the yelling the, the hate.

"Enough, Rob!" Daddy yelled one last time for my sake.

I stopped screaming and felt like I just wanted to wanted to cry, I probably was already.

Robby finally realized how scared I was and looked at me with a apologizing look. He scuted closer to me and putted an arm around me in a hugging, comforting manner.

"I'm sorry, Dissy...I-I didn't mean to burst like that...reall-" Robby apologized but I cutted him off.

"You don't need to say sorry Robby...you were scared..." Then I remembered the body. I began to shiver like if I were cold. The man was so lifeless on the ground. Mommy wouldn't kill anyone. She was so gentle and kind. No. She wouldn't. But she did...

I hold teddy closer. [Don't Forget TEDDY! lol sorry bad time]

"Teddy was scared too..." I said.

Robby chuckled "yeah...we all were..." He said in a more gentle, happier tone.

He looked at daddy, "Where are we going?" He said calm.

"We don't know" daddy said without emotion.

"How do you not kno-!" I tugged on Robby's jacket not wanting them to start a fight again. Robby looked down at me and took a deep breath and hugged me tighter. Robby always was acting like "big brother"...well he was but wanted to do better. He was there for me, to protect, to care, to comfort, to love. He was the best big brother (only one) I could ever ask for. But who was there for him? Daddy and mommy don't pay attention to him as much as they do to me. They say he's a "big boy" now and that he doesn't need it as much. He does. Not just me.

Daddy sighed, "We need gas..."

"I think there's a gas station near by" mommy said.

"Where?"

"Over by [street name]" Mommy suggested.

...

I was looking out the window. I always do when in a car ride. I smiled to myself. Why do dogs like to look out the window? Well, I guess they like sight-seeing, like I do.

Then from dull orange light to bright white light.

We were at the gas station, finally. But why are they so bright.

Daddy stationed the car and cautiously opened the door and got out. He looked nervous and scared as he looked around.

"Be careful" mommy told daddy.

Daddy nodded and walked toward the store of the station while he also looked around, eyes darting around like crazy.

* * *

**Rob**

Gee...he looks terrified as shit. Why is he so afraid. He's acting like there's a killer after him. And why won't he tell us? I could ask mom right now but...it isn't a good time to be asking her...and fuck...why did she did that, kill that guy. I wasint looking when it happened but when it did, all I saw was the dead body fall and she pointing the gun. Since when did she had a gun? Man... Fuck! And Daisy was there to see it!... I-I can't imagine how it was for her. She's just a kid. I hope she's not that badly traumatized. And why did I have to explode in front of her. After that and then me losing it, it must have been already to much for her. I was suppose to be there for her not make it worse. I felt terrible when she screamed for us to stop. I'm so sorry, Dissy.

"You okay, Dissy?" I asked her instantly regretting it. Stupid, stupid! Of course she's not. After what's she's gone through, hell no!

All she did was make a timid nod.

I was about to apologize again but I quickly turned my head to what I though was a scream.

"Please! Help me!" a women limping and had her hand to her throat which appeared to be bleeding...a lot.

"Oh my god! Mom, we got to help her!"

"No Rob! What ever you do, don't get out of the car!" Mom ordered.

I was completely confused. There was a women with a bloody, bleeding throat possibly dying and she didn't want to help. What was she becoming. That women there could be dying for god's sake!

I was about to open the door when my mom pushed the button to lock them. WHAT THE FUCK!

I looked at my mom with wide eyes, shocked. Screw this!

Good thing I could still unlock the door. I pulled the [no idea what it is] up and opened the door, my mother screaming for me to get back in the car.

I rushed to the women but to only be stopped half way by my dad who bursted from the store's doors.

"Robby NO!" he yelled.

The women was on her knees, "Please, please. please..." The women began to plea.

I wanted to help her but by the time I started to run toward her again my dad tackled me.

"What the fuck! She could be DYING!" I managed to scream, struggling to get free from my father. I didn't get anything of what was happening. Why didn't they want to help? Why are they leaving her to die? Nothing is making any sense.

I tried to get free but he just wouldn't budge. Then we heard it.

Another scream but way different from one of pain or fear. It was weird, unlike any scream I've heard. Then I heard the women scream.

"Please! Please! Don't let them get to me!" The women with ,narrow eyes, looking at us to help her.

My dad finally letted go and pulled me up.

"Let's go! NOW!" my dad ordered.

"No I'm not leav-" I began to protest to refuse to leave her behind. Then I heard the screams again along with groans and moans. I turned around and saw the unbelievable.

The women began to scream again from complete fear. She tried to get up but was surrounded and pulled back into the concrete floor by...by... I didn't know what they were. They began to tear into her. Eating, feasting on her...alive. She screamed in pain and fear. They toor through her insides, intestines, liver, anything and into their mouths. Blood was everywhere. Spattering on the black concrete floor. I started to become queasy at the sight. It was unbearable. Her screams... it was unforgettable. Death screams. Screams of death.

I was frozen from fear for a couple of seconds until I was brought back to reality. My father pulled me hard to snap me out of it.

"ROB!" He yelled. Finally taking the hint I ran with him to the car. We both got in the car and I rushed to cover Daisy's ears from the nightmarish screams. I looked out the window as my father started the car. The women's screams were now fading as she was slowly eaten alive. Then I saw others coming. One of...them running at us, four of them.

They surrounded the car. Banging and scratching at the windows. Daisy screamed. They were terrifying. They looked human but far...far from being human. Something out of a nightmare. I grabbed Daisy in a tight hug, her face buried into my chest to keep her from seeing them. They were pale, really pale. They had bone and flesh showing. One didn't have a jaw, it's tongue was sticking out, blood coming out. Another, had a chunk of its neck ripped out. There eyes were red and sunken in. One had one eye and the other just hanging...god. They were snarling and with mouths snapping, showing they're teeth ready to snap shut and rip. They're mouths were bloody and dryish. They were screaming, shrieking. They're eyes were completely locked on to us.

Finally my father in a panic drove off. I was still holding Daisy in a tight embrace.

Ok...now I know.

**Lol they forgot the gas. Hoped you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really hope your not disappointed that I made it into a undead apocalypse thing...I may be updating this every week or two because I always seem to have time to write this in Fri-Sun (when theirs no school or when I have nothing else to do.**

**Do not own predator.**

**[Rob curses a lot it seems, just to warn you.]**

**Rob**

Well...this couldn't get any fucking great. Zombies...zombies... It had to be fucking zombies...thee un-fucking-dead!Really this couldn't get any fucking great!

* * *

Finally, I enter earth atmosphere...I pray to paya that this hunt goes great and at the end of it all, get a nice polished thopy. My sire had not left me alone about the Oomans. Pauk that old fool! I am not a pup! I am an honored warrior and I think I can manage to remember to do a simple task. There is no need for me to be reminded constantly.

I get another call.

C'jit!

"What now!" I roar at the communication devise.

My sire surprised by my out burst "Excuse me Yeyin-r'ka but I must inform you-"

"Inform me of what!"

I could hear my sire growling from the other end. I smirk at that.

"I am calling to inform you that there have been yaut'jas missing on earth"

"There own fault for getting captured"

Ignoring me he says "and we recently had gotten a distress signal and wanted you to-"

"My _apologizes_ sire but I'm on a hunt"

"This is no longer a choice but an order Yeyin-r'ka!"

"...I'll see what I can do" I growled.

"You won't see, you will. I'm tired of you disrespecting me and choosing when to and not to obey!"

When he finished speaking, I immediately ended the call without a goodbye._ Sure, and I'm tired of you opening that big Pauk-de mouth of yours._

**Lol respect your elders...sorry it's short but its what I can do for now. I'll try to update sooner. Please review!**


End file.
